homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
030716- History to Repeat
athanasyGerent AG began trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 21:58 -- AG: Hellδ Seriδs GG: Greetings. Mr. Moirai. AG: Hδw αre yδu eηjδyiηg the αlmδst explδdiηg plαηet? GG: Well. If. The. Planet. Does. Not. Explode. The. Situation. Between. Mr. Aesona. And. Miss. Fenrix. Just. Might.... AG: Still quite vehemeηt betweeη the twδ? GG: Very. Much. So. GG: Neither. Side. Is. Full. Right. Or. Wrong. But. Neither. Are. Willing. To. Listen.... Or. Truly. Talk. AG: Well if αηythiηg I believe it α little bit mδre tδ be αt fαult δf Aesδηα... AG: Nyαrlα's gδt α thick skull AG: I meαη AG: ηδt thαt i wδuld kηδw AG: hαveη't his bδηes just yet GG: Some. Of. It. Yes. But. Miss. Fenrix. Is. More. Than. Willing. To. Do. Her. Share. Of. The. Antagonism.... AG: but its my guess thαt it is sδ AG: Everythiηg is just kiηdα AG: α mess AG: its ηδt quite whαt we wαηt, but its hαppeηiηg αηywαys GG: Indeed.... It. Can. Be. Quite. Seri.... Quite. Tense.... GG: The. Best. I. Can. Do. For. Now. Is. Try. To. Stand. Between. Them. As. The. Arguments. Happen.... AG: Dδη't stαηd tδδ clδse betweeη them AG: δtherwise yδu'll hαve α fist δη δηe side αηd α sαber δη the δther GG: I. Am. Well. Aware.... AG: bδth αre ηδt pleαsαηt tδ hαve cδηtαct with iη clδse quαrters GG: I. Certainly. Remember. From. The. Much. Earlier. Bout. I. Had. With. Mr. Aesona. Ages. Ago.... AG: I hαd αlmδst fδrgδtteη αbδut thαt AG: Wish I hαd witηessed such, might hαve beeη eηtertαiηiηg GG: I. Certainly. Would. Not. Think. So.... Neither. Bouts. Between. Us. Were. Close. In. Terms. Of. The. Win.... AG: Well drαt AG: Its αll αbδut the wiηηers, is it ηδt AG: shαme thαt there wαs ηδ defiηitive chαmpiδη δf such AG: α dαrη shαme GG: That. Was. Not. What. I. Meant. GG: I. Meant. Both. Fights. Were. One. Sided. GG: One. For. Him. And. One. For. Me. AG: Well still AG: α tie kηδws ηδ wiηηer AG: I cδηtest thαt yδu twδ shδuld fight αgαiη GG: No. AG: I wδuld like tδ see α defiηitive wiηηer AG: ηδt iη the cαse thαt perchαηce I wδuld relish the chαηce tδ see sδmeδηe get beαteη, ηδ GG: Again. You. Misunderstand.... And. Him. Winning. The. First. Fight. Was. Partially. What. Helped. To. Set. Up. The. Situation. For. His. First. Mistake. AG: Nyαrlα is α dδmiηδ δf mistαkes AG: αlmδst αrtistic self-destructiδη GG: I. Would. Hardly. Call. It. Artistic.... GG: He. Does. Not. See. The. Potential. For. History. To. Repeat. Itself. Which. Is. Definitely. One. Thing. I. Can. Agree. With. Miss. Fenrix. About. AG: Histδry repeαtiηg is certαiηly whαt I wδuld ηδt like tδ hαve witηess AG: αs iηterestiηg αs it cδuld be thδugh AG: .... AG: but i digress GG: If. Miss. Fenrix. Can. Perhaps. Keep. Off. From. The. Antagonism. It. May. Be. Possible. To. Have. Mr. Aesona. See. More. Reason. With. His. Future. Plans.... AG: I hαve ηδ dδubt thαt Lδrreα cαη restrαiη herself eηδugh tδ keep frδm turηiηg Nyαrlα iηtδ α piηcushiδη, but Nyαrlα ηeeds tδ fiηd sδme grip iη hδw he deαls with thiηgs GG: You. Are. Not. Sensing. The. Amount. Of. Rage. That. Miss. Fenrix. Is. Holding. Within. Her. Mr. Moirai.... GG: And. Both. Of. Them. Need. To. Learn. What. Things. To. Let. Go. AG: Perhαps I dδ ηδt kηδw whαt 'rαge' Lδrreα mαy hαve, but I've kηδwη Feηrix fδr αt leαst sδme αmδuηt δf time αηd I trust her cαpαbilities tδ restrαiη herself AG: Nyαrlα δη the δther hαηd... I've seeη his rαshηess cδme tδ flδurish GG: There. Is. No. Need. For. The. Quotations. Mr. Moirai.... It. Is. Rage. Pure. And. Simple.... GG: Though. It. May. Not. Be. All. For. Mr. Aesona.... Miss. Fenrix. Still. Has. Miss. Suproc'S. Fate. Still. On. Her. Mind. AG: I will use 'quδtαtiδηs' wheηever I desire Cαlier, αηd I dδ fully uηderstαηd the weight δf whαt hαppeηed with Cαrαyx δη Lδrreα... It burdeηs α few δf us, but her mδre specificαlly AG: But its sδmethiηg tδ put αwαy fδr ηδw, ηδ time tδ surfαce such memδries AG: Its ηδt the pδiηt GG: I. Do. Not. Mean. To. Be. Indirect. But. Such. Things. Can. Compound. Other. Issues. GG: Too. Much. On. One'S. Mind. Can. Result. In. An. Overbearing. Weight. AG: Perhαps... But thαt is fδr Aαishα tδ help dwell δη, its her duty tδ Lδrreα αt this pδiηt tδ mαke thiηgs better iη thαt αspect GG: This. Is. True. GG: Though. I. Fear. If. More. Of. The. Topic. Of. Mr. Aesona. Comes. Up. From. Miss. Fenrix. To. Miss. Aaisha.... Or. The. Arguments. Come. To. Her. Attention.... She. Herself. Is. Likely. To. Feel. Stretched. With. Mr. Aesona. Being. Her. Matesprit. And. Miss. Fenrix. Her. Moirail.... AG: Theη sδme resδlutiδη must cδme δf this theη AG: I wδuld dδ sδmethiηg, but I hαve equαl judgemeηt δf the twδ, αlthδugh my trust δf Nyαrlα hαs beeη weαηiηg GG: Which. It. Likely. Should. Until. He. Learns. How. To. Seek. Redemption. Without. The. Idea. Of. Personal. Risk. Being. The. Only. Path.... AG: Thαt much is αgreeαble... Althδugh I cαη't dδ much tδ swαy his δpiηiδη GG: Neither. Can. I.... GG: I. Am. Loathed. To. Admit. It. But. If. He. Is. Calling. Miss. Lorcan. His. Moirail. She. May. Be. The. Only. One. Who. Can. Perhaps. Set. Him. On. The. Right. Path.... Assuming. She. Knows. It. Herself. AG: I believe she wδuld AG: She hαs expressed befδre thαt she reαlizes hδw stupid Nyαrlα cαη be, she cαη set him strαight AG: prδbαbly AG: αηd uh, αlsδ hδpefully GG: Hopefully. Indeed.... AG: Nδw tδ swαy bαck tδ whαt I hαd iηitiαlly wαηted tδ tαlk tδ yδu αbδut, cδuηtiηg yδu wδuld αt leαst fiηd it iηterestiηg GG: And. What. Would. That. Be? AG: I've mαde sδme grδuηds δη my jδurηαl listiηg betweeη δur δwη αηd the humαη culture AG: Its ηδt sδ dreαdfully difficult αs I hαd iηitiαlly perceived GG: You. Have. Made. Some. Progress. Of. The. Language. Cipher? AG: With the help δf Lucy, its beeη eαsy eηδugh tδ mαke betweeη the αlphαbets, αηd I've beeη ηδtiηg certαiη termiηδlδgy thαt is quite similαr AG: Sδ yes, mαrvelδus prδgress I believe GG: Ah. Most. Excellent. Indeed. AG: As much αs I feel α certαiη displeαsure tδwαrds yδu, we dδ hαve sδme feαts iη cδmmδη, perhαps wheη δur pαths crδss I cαη certαiηly prδvide α sδrt δf cδpy fδr yδurself AG: I prefer hαrd cδpies, sδ just seηdiηg sδmethiηg digitαlly? Prepδsterδus αηd ludicrδus AG: wαste δf kηδwledge AG: Alsδ I dδη't kηδw hδw AG: Sδ thαt fαctδrs iη... I'm ηδ mαster δf techηδlδgy GG: I.... Know. That. Pain. Quite. A. Bit.... Miss. Aaisha. Was. The. One. Who. Had. Initially. Set. Up. My. Husktop. With. Trollian. Once. Upon. A. Time.... GG: And. I. Can. Appreciate. The. Feel. Of. Having. A. Hard. Copy. Of. A. Piece. Of. Literature. GG: Even. If. It. Is. Not. Always. Possible. AG: Iηdeed AG: Its certαiηly sδmethiηg tδ hαve the weight δf histδry, kηδwledge iη yδur hαηds AG: ηδthiηg else cαη beαt thαt AG: besides perhαps α well shαped skeletδη AG: δr hαrd steel AG: but still GG: I. Would. Say. The. Knowledge. Is. Better. Than. The. Other. Two.... It. Would. Be. As. If. The. Writer. Was. Still. Alive. To. Guide. Us.... The. Exploits. Of. Our. Ancestors. Helping. Us. To. Know. Who. We. Are. To. Be.... GG: Or. What. Mistakes. To. Avoid. AG: I eηjδy myself the fαbricαtiδηs δf my δwη writiηgs, but certαiηly stδries δf δld αηd yδre, frδm every such sδurce fαr αηd wide, αdαpted αηd cδηsise fδr δηe's δwη pδssessiδη AG: But there is sδmethiηg tδ be leαrηed δf frδm the mistαkes δf the pαst AG: especiαlly withiη the shαpe δf stδries αηd bδηes, the fδrm δf sδmeδηe fαlleη by mistαkes AG: A reαsδη why I tαke pride iη my cδllectiδη, miηd yδu GG: If. I. Had. More. Time. I. Would. Have. Certainly. Taken. To. Reading. The. Entire. Collection. Myself. If. Only. To. See. What. Accounts. May. Have. Crossed. With. Accounts. That. I. Have. Read. In. My. Own. Modest. Library. AG: Well I see ηδ reαsδη fδr my hive tδ be relδcαted frδm this desδlαte piηk wαstelαηd αηy time sδδη, sδ its certαiηly gδiηg tδ stαy here α while lδηger AG: perhαps δηe dαy yδu will hαve such α chαηce GG: One. Can. Only. Hope.... The. Gallant. Tales. Of. Our. Past. That. The. Tomes. Likely. Hold. Will. Be. Well. Worth. A. Return. Trip. There. AG: Perhαps GG: Out. Of. Curiosity.... Was. Anything. More. Discussed. On. What. Your. Team. Was. Planning. To. Do? GG: In. Regards. To. The. Merchant. And. His. Task. I. Mean. AG: Lδrcαη is quite αdαmαηt fδr killiηg the iηfαηt GG: Of. Course. AG: but everyδηe else is seemiηgly up fδr the tαsk δf sileηciηg this merchαηt permαηeηtly GG: It. Is. The. More. Long. Sighted. Of. The. Two. Options. GG: Not. To. Mention. The. Humans. Take. Issue. In. Regards. To. Infants. Dying.... AG: iηdeed AG: Its pαrt δf whαt we must tαke iη delegαtiδη fδr δur ηext mδve I suppδse AG: just pαrt δf the wδrk δf everythiηg GG: Just. Make. Certain. To. Be. Ready. For. Mr. Simons. Having. A. Long. Winded. Discourse. About. It. When. The. Time. Comes. That. He. Joins. Your. Time.... GG: He. Is. Eager. To. State. Some. Percieved. Flaw. Of. Troll. Culture. GG: At. Least. In. Past. Talks. Before. Perigee'S. Eve. AG: If he hαs αηy sδrt δf 'discδurse' I'm certαiη I hαve eηδugh tδ deαl with him GG: In. Any. Case. Hopefully. It. Will. Not. Play. Too. Much. Of. An. Issue. AG: He better ηδt be αη issue GG: Mind. Your. Own. Rage. About. Him.... Punching. Him. Again. Does. Not. Help. To. Build. A. Team. Should. He. Say. Something. Stupid. AG: I kηδw very well my δwη rαge AG: besides, puηchiηg him wαs quite iηeffective AG: I hαve fireαrms thαt wδuld dδ the trick much better GG: Do. Not. Shoot. The. Human. AG: Yδu αreη't my lusus AG: I'll dδ whαt I pleαse, thαηk yδu GG: No. But. I. Am. Of. The. Mind. To. Keep. Everyone. Alive. And. Relatively. Unharmed. If. Possible. AG: Sαme AG: but if Mike iηterveηes with such AG: Oδδδδh hδ hδ AG: he will hαve sδmethiηg cδmiηg GG: I. Suppose. That. Will. Have. To. Do. AG: αηd by "sδmethiηg cδmiηg" I meαη mδre specificαlly α well plαced αηd fiηely crαfted bullet directed αt his squishy humαη pαrts GG: I. Understood. The. Statement.... Just. Make. Certain. It. Is. Only. If. He. Endangers. The. Group. And. Not. Because. You. Have. A. Personal. Issue. With. Him. GG: Or. Because. Miss. Lorcan. Has. A. Personal. Issue. With. Him. AG: I kηδw, αηd I will keep him iη liηe AG: ηδη-viδleηtly AG: if pδssible AG: but if ηδt.... AG: I hαve α certαiη δηδmαtδpδeiα thαt wδuld fit... GG: I. Am. Certain. You. Do. AG: iη regαrds tδ uh, α fireαrm dischαrge thαt is.. AG: Well αηywαys... AG: I'm sure this is αll thαt I hαd tδ tαlk tδ yδu αbδut AG: uηless yδu wαηted tδ relαy αηythiηg by me AG: thαt isη't "dδη't shδδt the humαη" AG: becαuse I wδη't fδllδw thαt αdvice GG: Nothing. New. Comes. To. Mind. That. Should. Be. Relayed. At. This. Time. AG: Well gδδd theη, mαtters αre settled GG: I. Suppose. GG: Though. Seri.... Honestly.... Do. Not. Shoot. The. Human. AG: Yδu cαηηδt cδηviηce me δtherwise AG: but I hαve eηδugh cδmmδη seηse AG: I will hδpefully tαlk tδ yδu sδmetime iη the future Seriδs, if thαt rδck yδu αre stαηdiηg δη dδes ηδt viδleηtly explδde sδmetime sδδη AG: Fαrewell Cαlier GG: It. Should. Not. Hopefully. Be. That. Soon. Unless. I. Lost. Track. Of. Time. GG: Fare. You. Well. Mr. Moirai. -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 23:34 -- Category:Serios Category:Eribus